criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of Destruction
The Day of Destruction is a case featured in criminal case as the 18th case of episode 4.it takes place as the final case in asia. Plot In the previous case,and after the team learned that bohram jaon is the manichaean cult leader,they gone to arrest him,but instead,they found his telling them that he will be in vanadzor,armenia to attend "the day of victory" rituals which eill be held a the town square where "the light will defeat the darkness",and the notes was containing the exact location of a secret temple the cult uses as sanctum,after the team and the brainwashed Herbert arrived there,they thought why bohram gave them all this onfo,so it might be a trap.they headed to the temple to make surecthat there is no traps and then investigate,only to find a bloody bomb and bohram but murdered in ritualistic way by cutting his belly,by pierre,the bomb was originally a mind-controlling device but someone has reverted its inner structure so it can spread an extremely dangerous chlorine,by dimitri's help,he discovered that the blood is bohram's,so he deduced that bohram given them the location so he can mind control them,but the killer changed his plan and wanted to kill them istead....after gathering what they need,the arrested edogani maj,a priest in the cult who they met back in tibet,for the murder.he first denied and said that anyone in the cult don't want to ruin the victory day,but when they confronted him with the evidence,he admitted that he murdered bohram,he explained that bohram was weak and not worthy of the cult leadership,and he(edogani) is more worthy of it than bohram,so when the cult top priests was preparing for the ritual,and before anyone arrived at the synagoge but only bohram,he come to the temple and cutted his belly like a sacrifeice in the sacrifical chamber..then edogani refused to tell anything,only said that he has a "victorious plan" more better than bohram ritual plan,judge araju patil sentenced him to 20 years in prison. after the trial,they went to the temple again to find more about edogani plan,they found an encrypted electronic notes,per andrew,these was bohram's secret notes,and told them that he found hidden encrypted file called "guests of honor" after unlocking it,it was containing some names like "Huang chi,herbert woods,sanjay korrapati,sinchi kudo,agasa kudo.."and others,with some names has ✔ mark in front of thier name,then yoshiro told the team that they all know that bohram escaped to armenia to attend the ritual himself,and he made the invitation to ritual for free and public so anyone can attend it even if he wasn't from the cult,he explained that he think that bohram's plan was to brainwash all these people and making them depednet to the cult,and the ones who has ✔ mark means that they brainwashed successfully.andrew then told them that he also found a secret messages in the notes saying "everything will be done through the optical projection devices and the television screens"...then huang asked them to investigate the sacrificial chamber,because they didn't knew edogani's plan yet,they searched and seen a special tile on the ground with the cult insigna on it so they broke it only to found a briefcase,by unlocking it,it only was containing checks and a microship,they sent them to yoshiro,he and andrew said that they discovered the jackpot,said that these checks equals the amount of the donations the cult was collecting from people,and the electronic board contained an encrypted messages signed by edogani,saying"here is the collection,now you will see what i will do!". martin said that they already found optical projection devices in the town square where the ritul will be held,they investigated the town square and found a weird-looking device,per dimitri,he discovered that the device are made in japan,and it's a simulations,it used to spread light as a lamp,but in real he found that it was programmed to send subliminal messages to the attenders's brains,makong them like slaves for the cult,also he said "but the biggest surprise is,the device now won't send subliminal messages,it will spread something bigger!it's now reprogrammed to spread the chlorine gas over the attenders",andrew then said that the devices encryption is the same one which used by the black organization(the main antagonists in detective conan series which returned back at MFF era and the WEP encountered them at east asia and found that they are related to VEGA by some way),so they deduced that these money was going to be paid to the black organization then to VEGA,and deduced that edogani real motive is that he was more faithful to VEGA than bohram(who would only do a braineash to the attenders who he chosen from VEGA enemies,) by planning a global kill to their enemies.(simply:bohram's plan was to brainwash the WEP main roles by his trap,then all the new attenders and brainwash the guests of honor himself so they would come to the ritual,and increase the brainwashing for the brainwashed ones,edogani didn't change this plan,but he was planning to shatter the attenders to 2 groups:who are VEGA enemies and who are not,and kill the VEGA enemies by the chlorine,and complete the rest of bohram's plan).. meanwhile,the player and agasa asked dr.sanjay to lead the WEP team in armenia(herbert is the in-game profiler,but this dosen't prevert that the WEP had many other profilers don't appear in the game) temporary to develop a cure to the cult brainwashing to herbert and the other brainwashed people across the region,then they managed to make a cure to the brainwashing(they made the cure through knowing the cult methods of brainwashing people and then nade a counter wasves that destroys the brainwashing) and cured herbert,and the cure now will be sent to the countries of the region to cure all the brainwashed.after all this,huang told them that they have to stop the ritual because it's a severe danger on lifes of hundreds of people,so the WEP sent a group of specialists (led by dimitri and herbert) to sabotage all the equipment in the town square prepared for the ritual,and replaced these equipment with drones carrying the cure(the brainwashing-counter wasves) to heal the brainwashed attenders,when the ritual held,they arrested all the cult key figures and sent them to thier countries to be senteced there,and waited until all the attenders healed.then huang and the player told judge patil about the situation,making him change edogani sentence to lifetime without parole under maximium security.(then the team wnt to eurasia) Summary Victim * Bohram Jaon (found cutted his belly at the temple) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Edogani Maj' Suspects Profile Profile Profile Profile Profile Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics *The killer *The killer *The killer *The killer Crime scenes Synagoge-chamber-synagoge bonus Town square-?-town square bonus TBA Steps Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases